Seconde Chance
by YaoFanDeChoco
Summary: A la fin de "Mizumono", Will arrive chez Hannibal pour espérer l'arrêter. Mais les choses vont prendre une tournure différente... #Léger UA #Hannigram #Murder Family


**Disclaimer :** La série ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Bryan Fuller et de la NBC. Je ne cherche pas à recevoir de l'argent en publiant cette histoire.

**Note :** Je vous présente ma toute première fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ^-^ Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des fautes.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire contient du **slash** ! Les personnages seront probablement OOC, mais je vous laisse en décider.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La pluie s'abattait impitoyablement sur la ville. Will Graham sortit du taxi qui venait de s'arrêter. Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta brusquement en voyant une forme familière étendue sur le sol. Le corps d'Alana Bloom.

Il se précipita vers elle puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il vit du sang couler de son nez et son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Will retira rapidement son manteau et le déposa délicatement sur le corps trempé d'Alana. Celle-ci laissa échapper un fort gémissement en réponse. Il appela ensuite une ambulance et leur donna l'adresse du docteur Lecter. Il aperçut la jeune femme prendre une profonde inspiration, avant que celle-ci ne déclare avec peine : « Jack est à l'intérieur. »

L'ancien agent spécial la regarda quelques instants avec hésitation. Il savait qu'il devait aider Jack, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Alana toute seule.

« Vas-y. », insista-t-elle.

Will hésita encore quelques secondes, puis se releva en sortant son pistolet. Il le rechargea et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée.

Il entra et se dirigea directement vers le couloir, connaissant parfaitement bien la demeure d'Hannibal. Le chemin était sombre et vide. Will avança prudemment vers le salon. Il regarda la porte sur sa droite et remarqua que du sang dépassait par-dessous.

Il se retourna lentement pour continuer ses recherches. Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille devant lui, son cœur cessa presque de battre. Le brun la regarda pendant quelques minutes, complètement sous le choc, avant de murmurer, comme hypnotisé : « Abigail... ? »

Celle-ci le regarda, le corps tremblant. Ses yeux étaient humides et ses lèvres tressautaient. Elle était sur le point de pleurer.

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire..., dit-elle. J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit de faire. »

A ces mots, Will fronça les sourcils. Il savait exactement de qui elle parlait.

« Où est-il ? »

Abigail fit un rapide mouvement des yeux vers sa droite. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Will pour comprendre, quand il perçut une présence derrière lui. Avec précaution, il se retourna en disant : « Tu étais sensé... partir. »

Son regard tomba immédiatement sur Hannibal Lecter. Il se tenait devant Will, le nez ensanglanté et la chemise tâchée de sang. Honnêtement, il faisait peur à voir. Le cannibale le regarda avec des yeux remplient de douceur puis répondit le plus sincèrement du monde : « On ne pouvait pas partir sans toi. »

A cela, Will sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Hannibal continuait de le regarder intensément. Lentement, et ne rompant jamais le contact visuel, il leva le bras gauche et toucha la joue de Will. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de frissonner ; réaction qui n'échappa pas à l'autre homme. Le blond frotta délicatement la peau sous son pouce et sourit intérieurement à sa prochaine action. Le brun n'avait pas protesté contre ce geste plutôt intime, et il se surprit même à apprécier cette nouvelle proximité.

Le visage d'Hannibal s'approcha doucement du sien et bientôt ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes. Au départ c'était un baiser timide mais qui devint rapidement plus intense. Hannibal mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Will et celui-ci ouvrit la bouche en réponse. La langue du plus vieux rejoignit celle du plus jeune et bientôt elles exécutèrent une danse sensuelle. La barbe de Will chatouillait le menton d'Hannibal et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans le baiser. C'était _parfait_.

Ils s'embrassèrent durant plusieurs minutes, oubliant peu à peu le monde autour d'eux. Ils oublièrent Abigail et son regard surpris. Ils oublièrent Jack agonisant dans le garde-manger. Ils oublièrent Alana étendue sur le sol devant l'entrée. Ils oublièrent les meurtres et les enquêtes. Ils oublièrent tout et ne formèrent plus qu'un.

A contrecœur, Hannibal rompit le baiser mais laissa ses lèvres près de celles de Will. Ils haletaient tous les deux, de manière forte et irrégulière. Hannibal posa sa main derrière la tête de Will et la plaça délicatement sur son épaule. Il en profita pour lancer un clin d'œil vers Abigail, qui avait observer toute la scène. Celle-ci tourna rapidement la tête sur le côté, les joues légèrement rougies.

La fraîcheur de la chemise d'Hannibal contrastait avec la chaleur des joues de Will. Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration et se délecta dans l'odeur d'Hannibal. Puis il sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille, suivi d'un doux murmure : « Le temps s'est inversé pour ré-assembler la tasse de thé que j'avais brisé. Une place a été faite pour Abigail, et ton monde. Tu comprends ? Une place a été faite pour nous tous, ensemble. »

Will souleva doucement la tête et regarda dans les beaux yeux bruns d'Hannibal. Il y vit de la chaleur et plus important encore, de _l'amour_. Avec du recul, il réalisa que ce sentiment avait toujours existé. Le fait qu'Hannibal se souciait toujours de lui, même s'il était instable, et qu'il était toujours là pour l'écouter, pour l'aider quoi qu'il arrive. Certes, c'était de sa faute s'il avait été accusé à tort pour tous ces meurtres et c'était de sa faute s'il avait dû rester en hôpital psychiatrique. Mais c'était aussi grâce à lui s'il en était sorti.

Inconsciemment, il repensa au sentiment de vide qu'il avait ressenti pendant cette période. Il s'était senti si seul et incompris dans sa cellule. Il avait même fini par entendre la voix d'Hannibal dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre en face de lui, mais il avait apprécié chacune de ses visites. Il était furieux contre lui bien sûr, mais une partie de lui était satisfaite. Il se dit que, faire assassiner Hannibal n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée, tout compte fait. Après ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, il lui devait bien des excuses.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, Will balbutia : « Euh... Je voulais que tu saches que... enfin, que j'étais désolé de vouloir te faire tuer. Je me rends compte que c'était une idée stupide et je... j'espère que tu arriveras à me pardonner. »

L'ex-psychiatre le considéra quelques instants, puis afficha un doux sourire : « Tes excuses sont acceptées, Will. »

Le brun lui sourit en retour et se pencha pour lui voler un dernier baiser, et le blond fut plus qu'heureux de se laisser faire. Une fois séparés, Will regarda Hannibal d'un air sérieux : « Nous devrions partir maintenant. L'ambulance que j'ai appelé ne va sûrement pas tarder à arriver. Le FBI aussi, d'ailleurs. » Avant que son compagnon n'ouvre la bouche, il ajouta rapidement : « Mais j'aimerai d'abord m'assurer que mes chiens ne vont manquer de rien pendant mon absence. »

« Très bien, consentit Hannibal. Nous irons d'abord chez toi. »

Puis il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers Abigail, qui avait déjà commencer à se rapprocher d'eux. Il prit une de ses main dans la sienne et tendit l'autre vers Will en lui demandant : « Es-tu prêt, Will ? »

Celui-ci regarda la main offerte, puis les visages d'Hannibal et d'Abigail. Il savait ce que cela impliquait, et il l'acceptait avec joie. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il prenait la main devant lui : « Absolument. »

Ils sortirent tous les trois sous la pluie torrentielle qui, apparemment, n'avait toujours pas cessé. Tout en marchant, Hannibal pencha la tête en arrière et accueillit la pluie sur son visage. Il se sentait soulagé. Soulagé de ne pas avoir été obligé d'utiliser le couteau qu'il avait précieusement garder dans sa poche. Si Will avait refusé son offre, il aurait été contraint de s'en servir pour le blesser, lui et Abigail. Cela lui aurait briser le cœur, mais il n'aurait pas eu le choix, de toute manière. Heureusement, tout s'est déroulé comme il l'avait espéré et il en était infiniment comblé.

Will regarda la forme inconsciente d'Alana, toujours étendue sur le sol. Elle donnait l'impression d'être morte. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle allait survivre. Ses sentiments avaient changé, mais il ressentait toujours beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Pour Jack, c'était une autre histoire.

Lorsqu'ils dépassèrent le corps de la jeune femme, Abigail ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de l'avoir poussé par la fenêtre, mais Hannibal lui avait demandé de le faire. Et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour Hannibal. Et à partir d'aujourd'hui, pour Will aussi. Ils formaient une famille et ils devaient se protéger mutuellement désormais.

Ils continuèrent leur route pour retrouver les amis canins de Will, éclairés par la douce lumière de la lune. Ils se tenaient toujours fermement les mains. Rien ne pourra jamais les séparer : ils y veilleront personnellement.

* * *

**Edit :** J'ai modifié une seconde fois cette histoire parce que je n'étais toujours pas satisfaite du résultat et, BORDEL DE MERDE, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait comme répétitions ! Et puis franchement ça manquait parfois de précisions. Je me demande comment vous avez pu aimer cette fic malgré tout... Mais BREF, merci à vous tous d'avoir lu/aimé/commenté ^^ J'espère que cette version vous aura plu ! J'ai également modifié "Vie privée sur écoute", alors n'hésitez pas à aller voir si le cœur vous en dit ;)

Merci **Artemis** pour ta review ! :D


End file.
